Strange Romance
by Just-A-Crazy-Fan-Girl
Summary: Yami Marik, aka Mariku, somehow got out of the shadow realm. He lost his evil yami powers. Being found by Yuugi and being helped by him wasn't what he was expecting from the midget duelist. And what's with this butterfly feeling when he looks him? It's just for giggles
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Always good to b start off with an odd pairing!

Pairing: Crosshiping

Warnings: Yaoi, kisses, funny, teen to young adult themes, implied sexual stuff and cussing.

Rated: Teen

Summary: Yami Marik, aka Mariku, somehow got out of the shadow realm. He lost his evil yami powers. Being found by Yuugi and being helped by him wasn't what he was expecting from the midget duelist. And what's with this butterfly feeling when he looks him?

* * *

Strange Romance

Chapter One

Mariku walked through the shadow realm, cussing up a storm. Mostly about the pharaoh, some about Yami Bakura losing and getting the shadow realm sealed forever and about his hikari for betraying him...or at least not giving into him.

It was all just a big mess. How was he going to steal the pharaoh's powers and rule the world when there was no pharaoh to steal powers from now! He let out a slow growl.

"Stupid fucking Pharaoh" He grumbled. "I need a way to get revenge!" He just kept oh walking. Then he fell.

He quickly noticed he was falling right down into a city! How the he got out of the shadow realm was beyond him, but he didn't care! Although falling out of the sky wasn't as fun as it sounded.

Screaming as he fell he won't down face first into an alley. Not bother to move he just stayed there. Not like it mattered really...well not he was going to say it but he couldn't move to his body going into shock from the fall.

...

Yuugi, picked up things from his desk. School was over now and he could start to head home. Life was boring without the pharaoh. No villains trying to take over the world every other week was strange to get use too. He was getting his grade up and needed to keep them up if he wanted to get into a good college.

He also needed to open up the game shop; his grandfather went off on a dig in South America, He was really happy to get to go there. So Yuugi was happy for him.

Then Yuugi noticed something in an alley...platinum blond hair, up in insane spikes. Purple cape...cargo pants...blank tang-top...It was Yami Marik!

"W-what is he doing here?" Yuugi muttered to himself, walking over to the seems to be dead yami, he picked up a stick and pokes its head. Hearing a low growl, Yuugi did it again, hearing the same growl he moved to go away.

But a hand quickly grabbed his ankle. Mariku slowly moved his head up so it was resting on his chin and looked up to see Yuugi. He was shocked to say the least...well not that he was seeing Yuugi but that the little twerp poked his head! With a stick no less!

"Don't just leave me here you asshole" Mariku said.

Yuugi just stared at him for a minute and helped him up.

...

Getting Mariku to his game shop was no easy feat. Mariku was now laying on his couch and eating his food...in his home. It was odd to say the least. Yuugi was still confused on who Mariku got here anyways! Like how did he escape the shadow realm? It was supposed to be sealed forever!

Sighing Yuugi spoke up. "So...how did you get out of the shadow realm?"

Mariku yawned. "I don't know I was just walking about...and fell."

The insane yami didn't seem so scary right now...though Yuugi wasn't putting his guard down. No not for a second. "You just fell?"

"Mmhmm Right out of the fucking sky" Mariku said, taking a bit out his ice-cream sandwich. "Hurt like a bitch too."

"Oh...okay then..." Yuugi said. Yuugi noticed it was getting it late and Mariku didn't seem like he was leaving. "So do you have some place...you can go?"

"Nahh, I'm just going to sleep here" Mariku said, indicating the couch.

"Oh...okay then..." Yuugi said.

...

Yuugi was coming to the conclusion that Mariku was...really, really weird. At least He was alone now taking a shower; the past hour was Mariku asking none stop questions, really just wondering what he missed.

And then, the bath room door opened.

* * *

A/N: Yep ending it here~ Please a review! =D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2, this is where the funny happens!

Pairing: Crosshiping

Warnings: Yaoi, kisses, funny, teen to young adult themes, implied sexual stuff and cussing.

Rated: Teen

Summary: Yami Marik, aka Mariku, somehow got out of the shadow realm. He lost his evil yami powers. Being found by Yuugi and being helped by him wasn't what he was expecting from the midget duelist. And what's with this butterfly feeling when he looks him?

* * *

Strange Romance

Chapter Two

The bathroom door opened and Mariku walked in. He didn't know much about these things...Hell he doesn't see anything wrong it either!

"Hey Runt I nee-" Mariku started but Yuugi cut him off.

"Get out! You can't just walk in someone in the bathroom!" Yuugi said hiding behind the shower curtain. Mariku just stared at him...he quickly realized that Yuugi was naked.

"...wait a minute..." Mariku said walking over, he looked at Yuugi's hair, it was all wet but still up in that ridiculous pot leaf shape. "What hell is up with your hair?"

Mariku, not being normal as he is quickly grabbed Yuugi by the back of his neck and put the small teen's head under the flow of water, seeing the hair fall around Yuugi's shoulder's he pulled the teen out of the flow, but the hair just popped right back up.

"Demon hair!" Mariku yelled and ran out, forgetting what he was going to ask for.

Yuugi just stood there, not really sure what the hell just happened. And then after a few minutes he realized than in Mariku action his body got exposed. Blushing he pulled the curtain back to cover himself and finished washing up.

...

"Okay new plan, not going to revenge but I must kill that hair!" Mariku mumbled to himself. "It has to be some demon that attached itself to the runt's head!" He didn't even realize that Yuugi was in the room with him until he turned around. Yuugi was just staring at him with and eyebrow raised.

"Okay how much did you just hear?" Mariku asked.

"That you want to kill my hair..." Yuugi said, it was official, Mariku was just insane.

"It _has _to be some sort of evil demon! I mean it's not normal for hair to do that!" Mariku defended. Yuugi just sighed. "...oh yea...do you have a blanket?"

"...yes" Yuugi said.

"Good! I need those for sleeping!" Mariku said and paused. "I'm also going to need a pillow."

Yuugi just knobbed and walked to a hallway closet and pulled them out, handing them to Mariku. "Here you go."

Mariku didn't say anything else. He just walked over to the couch and threw the pillow on it and laid down pulling the blanket over himself.

Yuugi went to his own room.

...

The next day, likely Saturday, Yuugi woke up and found that he was unable to move, he couldn't really figure out why, in his haft asleep state opening his eyes, he meet...a tan chest. Last night's events quickly filled his mind, he brought Yami Marik into his home...but wasn't he on the couch?

Yuugi tried to get out, but he never got credit for being psychically strong. Nope, he had no chance of escaping unless Mariku woke up and stopped cuddling him. But it didn't look like it happening anytime soon, Mariku was sleeping deeply.

He most likely didn't get any sleep in the shadow realm, and he did kind of fall from the sky yesterday...he was so warm too. It was making Yuugi sleepy, but he needed to stay awake.

Nope didn't happen. Yuugi quickly fell back a sleep.

...

Mariku woke. The couch was really uncunfy, so he slipped into Yuugi's bed. Sometime during the night though, he didn't even unknown how, he ended up cuddling Yuugi after he came into his room. The midget was still sleeping so Mariku just got out the bed and left the room.

"Now..." He looked around. "Where do they keep the food in this place" Mariku said walking to the kitchen.

Yuugi woke up; the bed was still warm from when Mariku left...he was still creeped out by that, like who really wanted to wake to find some...odd person hugging you in your sleep? Getting out bed, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen to see Mariku trying to eat a sealed can of peas.

Mariku saw Yuugi and threw the peas in and random direction. "Make me some food!" He whined. Yuugi just nodded and told Mariku to wait on the couch.

Yuugi made scrambled eggs, toast and Bacon; he made a lot of it, which was good because Mariku was eating like there no tomorrow.

It was having Mariku...at his house. It was like having a puppy...a dangerous puppy. Mariku was odd he just did the things he wanted, because he wanted too. Same thing with the way he talked.

Yuugi almost forgot that everyone, being Ryou, Seto, Tea, Joey and Tristan was coming over later day. Almost. Something just made it click in his head and got up walked over to the phone and did a group call to talk to them all at once.

He didn't want to explain it once they all got here. Needless to say, no one really happy about this. But they calmed down and said they'll still come over.

...

Yuugi just got done cleaning his house for when people where coming over, Mariku didn't know much about cleaning...he just watched TV on the couch.

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

A/N: xD to me this very funny!~ I like Mariku a cute version of insane.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG~! I'm so happy! 7 followers on this story! =D Now if only you'd all be the best people ever and review. *hopes you do* =D

Pairing: Crosshiping

Warnings: Yaoi, kisses, funny, teen to young adult themes, implied sexual stuff and cussing.

Rated: Teen

Summary: Yami Marik, aka Mariku, somehow got out of the shadow realm. He lost his evil yami powers. Being found by Yuugi and being helped by him wasn't what he was expecting from the midget duelist. And what's with this butterfly feeling when he looks him?

* * *

Strange Romance

Chapter Three

Yuugi got everyone to calm down after a while. Joey and Tristan won't to be happy to see Mariku. Serenity was scared; Tea was upset, and mad. Seto...well was Seto he didn't care but didn't really seem too pleased. Mariku just didn't care what they thought.

"Okay...this is a sleep over. We should all just play spin the bottle." Tea said. This did get Mariku's attention.

"What's this...spin the bottle...game?" Mariku asked. Tea looked a bit shocked, maybe because he didn't know, or that he was even paying attention to her.

"Well...you take an empty bottle, and spin it. And ho0w ever it lands you kiss them. However you want really" Tea explained. Mariku looked bored but nodded. This game will be interesting to say least. There were mostly guys where. Mai, Joey's sister and Tea where the only girls.

Also...He looked over to Yuugi. Ever since he spent time with the runt. He began feeling...odd. Yes odd was the word for this, he didn't know what i9t was it felt like butterflies had gotten into his stomach and where trying to get out, making an almost ticklish feeling fill him.

He wanted to know what was going on, and what better than a kiss? A kiss can tell you a lot. He was hoping it'd tell about this _feeling_.

"Sounds...interesting" Mariku said, getting up from v the couch and sat in the circle with everyone else. Joining the game.

Joey grumbled something under his breath about the psycho joining in the game. But there was really no other commentary on the matter.

"Well I'm gonna go first!" Joey said reaching over and spinning the bottle. It began to slow down and landed on Seto.

Tea and Serenity giggled at Joey's face, it was red from either rage or a blush. Seto just looked as smug as ever.

"Well what are you waiting for Wheeler?" Seto said. His voice amused and cold at same time.

Joey growled some and walked over to Seto and kissed him on the lips, a quick peck really. Before hurrying back to his own seat. Seto reached over spinning the bottle and it stopped on...Shadi?

Everyone's eyes widen, even Mariku's, when the hell did get here? How was he here? What No one saw coming was Seto waling over and kissing the ghostly Egyptian on the lips, for a bout minute before walking back to his stop. Shadi looked on confused so it was up the girl to fill him in.

...

"I came because Yami Marik got out of the shadow realm. It is not possible for him to do because it sealed but somehow he did" Shadi said, in this emotionless voice. "I'm here to put him back in there."

"Well I haven't done a thing wrong since I got back. How about you spend a few months there and tell me how the weather was once you get back" Mariku grumbled. It was true...he hadn't done anything bad, some weird things yes...bad no.

"...Well how about you let Yami Marik stay...and if he does something wrong, then he goes back?" Yuugi said, he was always for giving people second chances. He would for anyone.

Before leaving Shadi gave the bottle a quick spin, it landed on Serenity and gave the girl a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Serenity was just blushing but starts to spin the bottle...it landed on Mai, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The game went on. Mai landed on Duke, Duke got Tea who got Tristan, who got Seto, who got Tea. It was all just game really. But it seemed to keep avoiding Yuugi, and Mariku. Everyone else getting a turn, some even three. It was got so ridiculous that they just let Yuugi take his turn...it landed Mariku.

Yuugi blushed really hard. He got up and kissed Mariku's cheek. Something odd happened then, Mariku got the weird feeling, and grabbed Yuugi's arm and pulled him into his lap and kissed him, tongue and all. Taking his lips off of the now dazed teen. He looked at the others.

"That mortals, it how you really kiss someone." He said with a laugh. He worked Yuugi up so he was sitting in a sitting position, but held the small confused teen in his lap. Needless to say everyone else was shocked too.

Like really what the frigg just happened?

...

Every set out their sleeping bags, and began to talk about who the days went, how life was going. Everyone was so busy now. Joey was got into a cooking school, Tea was going to New York next year, and Tristan was going to college.

Seto ...well was going what Seto does. Running a gaming company. Yuugi just planned to help his grandfather with the game shop, while he wasn't in college. He didn't know what he wanted too. Everyone though he was going to get into gaming, but he said he didn't want to do that.

Mariku just listened, he didn't have plans. He didn't have an education to build off to even get into a college, nor did he have any dream for the future, other than defeated the evil hair demon living on Yuugi's head.

They talked for a few more hours, Mariku himself getting in the conversation, glancing at Yuugi when no one was looking. But finally everyone fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: You all just made me so happy, this is my second chapter I'm putting up two to! =D ...well I guess it the 1st for today it 2 am. BUT you just made me so happy! ^^ If you leave a review you get a cookie! =D

Also feel free to point out any errors in my grammar and such. But don't be rude about tell me nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: =D So glad you all like it so much~ I didn't think so many of you would! This going to be more about their feelings and some funny stuff ^^ ASLO part of this was inspired by a reviewer =D

Pairing: Crosshiping

Warnings: Yaoi, kisses, funny, teen to young adult themes, implied sexual stuff and cussing.

Rated: Teen

Summary: Yami Marik, aka Mariku, somehow got out of the shadow realm. He lost his evil yami powers. Being found by Yuugi and being helped by him wasn't what he was expecting from the midget duelist. And what's with this butterfly feeling when he looks him?

* * *

Strange Romance

Chapter Four

Everyone, getting up off the floor, every one of them with bedhead. They yawned and stretched. Saying their good mornings, the packed all their stuff, and waited for breakfast. Tea and Mai offered to cook.

No one was in a chatty mood, so they just ate their pancakes in silence. They saved some for Yami Mariku, because he was still sleeping. Soon everyone, after brushing their teeth, taking showers...ect. They all left.

Yuugi still being very tired himself went back to bed.

...

Mariku woke before, Yuugi. Walking around the house, he tried to find something's for his current mission. The destruction the evil hair demon. It just simple had to go. He found scissors s and a shaver - most likely Yuugi's grandpa's...and rope just in case Yuugi woke and tried to stop him.

Everything was set. The hair demon will soon be no more! He crept into Yuugi's room and began to work. He snapped off Yuugi's bangs, and cut off most of the teen's hair and shaved the rest of.

Yuugi look very silly for sure, but at least the hair demon was gone! Mariku was about to leave when he heard a nose, thinking it must have been Yuugi waking up, he turned around to see Yuugi's hair just growing back!

Well no that's not one hundred percent right, the hair it's self was just moving back to his head right where they were before Mariku had cut them off!

With a scream he fled the room. Making Yuugi wake confused.

...

Mariku was currently sitting a closet. He needed to sort something's out. It's not like Yuugi's hair is now terrifying or anything...okay maybe a little. But what thisfeeling?

He never had it before. He just feels all warm and fuzzy when he looks at Yuugi...it made him...happy. Yes happy was the word! He never really been happy unless he causing someone pain...or killing some small furry animal.

It was odd. But even odder Mariku wondered if Yuugi had his...feeling about him. And his brain said he wanted him too. It wasn't making any sense really.

Mariku just sighed.

...

Yuugi was still trying to figure out what happened this morning with Yami Marik, screaming and running away, it was odd to say the least...very odd.

And He couldn't find him anywhere, the game shop and the apartment above it where small. And Mariku was pretty big, well compared to Yuugi anyways. The tiny duelist couldn't find him anywhere. Giving Yuugi started to cook some food. It was lunch time and he was hungry.

He was just about done, it's was only canned soup, when Yami Marik walked in and just sat down and rested his chin on the table. His stomach let a growl, causing him to quickly hide his face, but pressing it on the table to hide his blush.

He didn't know how to cook, or do anything really. Well he knew who to duel and take of himself but cooking...cleaning he just didn't know. He'd rather make his food, having someone take care of him was...annoying to say the least.

"Hey runt" Mariku said.

"...yes?" Yuugi asked.

"Teach me how to cook" Mariku asked, well more demand but it's as close to ask he'll get.

"I...guess I could...later though" Yuugi said giving Mariku some soup.

While eating, Mariku glanced a Yuugi a few times. He was...cute...Mariku though. Then mentally scolded himself over the use of the word.

* * *

A/N: Really short I know but's it's all I got for now! xD next chapter will be fun! Yuugi gets to teach Mariku how to cook.


End file.
